rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Schnee Dust Company
The Schnee Dust Company, owned by the Schnee family, is one of the largest producers and exporters of Dust in the world of RWBY. Weiss Schnee is the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, which was founded by her grandfather. As seen in the "Black" Trailer, the Dust is transported by railway lines after being mined and refined at quarries. According to Blake Belladonna, the company is known for its "controversial labor forces and questionable business partners," implying a bad reputation and/or criminal undertakings. The company has a history of bloodshed with the White Fang. However, the reasons behind this conflict are currently unknown. It is headquartered in the Kingdom of Atlas and collaborates with the military under General James Ironwood on weapons such as the Atlesian Paladin-290. History The Schnee Dust Company and the Schnee family are at war with the White Fang. Weiss Schnee mentioned that some of her family members and friends have disappeared, while the company board members may have been executed. One instance is mentioned wherein a train car full of Dust was stolen. Due to this conflict and the temper Weiss' father had in regards to it, Weiss experienced a difficult childhood, resulting in her hostility towards the White Fang and distrust of the Faunus in general. The Schnee Dust Company's controversial labor forces, mentioned by Blake in The Shining Beacon, are evidently Faunus. In Black and White, Blake mentions that the White Fang hijack cargo from the companies that use Faunus labor, which is the exact event that took place in the "Black" Trailer. Notable Members *Weiss Schnee: Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. *Grandpa Schnee: The founder of the Schnee Dust Company, targeted by White Fang. *Weiss Schnee's father: The current head of the company. *Winter Schnee: Weiss' sister, who appears to work at the company. Trivia *The company is seen advertising Dust on the back of the "Weapons Magazine" paperback that Ruby is reading during the Dust Shop Robbery in "Ruby Rose". **The advertisement says "The finest of them all," possibly reflecting the fact that Weiss is based on Snow White. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest of them all?" *Nora Valkyrie is seen holding a tube of toothpaste with the Schnee Dust Company's logo in The First Step, implying that Dust is not the company's only product. The name of the toothpaste brand is revealed in The Badge and The Burden as "Shi-nee" when a tube falls from Blake's bag. *During the food fight of Best Day Ever, a soda can with the Schnee Dust Company logo can be seen. This soda was labeled Ol' King Cold, a reference to the nursery rhyme Old King Cole. Image Gallery Picture001.png|An example of the SDC logo being visible on crates in the "Black" Trailer Episode1 00004.png|SDC Advertisement on the back of a Weapons Magazine during Ruby Rose 1103 The Shining Beacon Pt.2 02585.png|The pamphlet the company gives to people with little knowledge of Dust, from the The Shining Beacon, Pt.2 To our valued customer.png|Back of the pamphlet 1116 Black and White 09659.png|SDC Dust shipping crates in Black and White V2 02 00015.png|Advertisement on the back of an X-Ray and Vav comic book, in Welcome to Beacon sdc com operator.png|SDC Communications Operator on a screen from the Cross Continental Transmit Category:Organizations Category:Schnee Dust Company